


A Special Kind of Wonderful

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Laughter, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Everyone must die, but some love will last beyond forever.





	A Special Kind of Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for hex-me-daddy on tumblr. Thank you very much!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee. It boosts my morale and makes me happy: ko-fi.com/mepmep

 

This was supposed to be a day spent recovering, not fighting.

Robin pressed her hand to the side of her stomach. _Something_ definitely hurt, but she couldn’t let the pain result in a wavering focus. Chrom and the others were busy. She tossed a quick glance around the corner. She was trapped, in the ruins of a crumbling house, one more bandit in front of her, grinning because he had finally managed to land a blow on her.

He could revel in this moment. She wouldn’t give him another chance. She dropped the Lewin Sword to the ground and hit the stone with a clatter. 

Having one of the army’s mages back her up would be helpful, but they were doing as she has said. Maybe it was time for her to switch up her own strategy. The sword offered considerable advantage against the axe-wielding bandits, but right now, she it felt far too heavy in her wounded hands to provide any sort of upper hand.

She had come up with the plan. Chrom’s tactician, leading the army through her strategy before they attacked the pillaging bandits.

They hadn’t found a single survivor. Not yet, at least. Perhaps the group she had sent off to the east would have more luck with that.

Right now, Robin desperately needed a healer. She struggled to stand upright. 

Drew her right hand away from her side, sticky and warm with fresh blood. 

Her bloodstained fingers quivered against the pages of her Elwind tome. Just how bad was this wound, anyways?

She could deal with that later. Fighting first, and then survival.

A chunk of the ceiling fell in behind the bandit towering over her. Dust clouded the air. 

He raised his axe.

It would take one spell. Just one spell and she could turn the corner, call out for a healer.

He swung. 

She dropped to her knees, the impact nothing compared to the searing pain tearing through her side.

And then she shouted, wind magic hitting hard against the man’s massive chest. He slammed against the grimy wall with a crack. 

Robin slammed the tome shut. She wasn’t sure if the crack was his skull, nose or ribs. Preferably all three and then some.

Crawling past the rubble, Robin turned the corner and watched Chrom’s army in the distance. She didn’t see any other enemies, which was a relief. 

"Lissa!" Robin called, leaning against the dusty wall. She wasn’t too far, but the walk seemed impossible. "Chrom!"

She called the royal siblings’ names again and drew a shaky breath, sliding down the length of the wall. She closed her eyes. This wasn’t the end. She just needed to catch her breath. That’s what she kept telling herself.

"You shouldn’t be playing dead like that, Chrom’s going to be worried."

Robin opened her eyes. Henry was in front of her, sitting on his heels. 

"I’d worry too. I might even die just so I could keep you company, ahaha."

"Henry…"

"If you’re not quiet, the dead will hear you and then they won’t ever let go," he said, shushing her. He pulled a vulnerary out of his cloak and began applying the medicine to her wound.

"We were supposed to go for a walk today, remember?" he said. "Can’t do that if you’re dead! I’d have to die too. And then Chrom would have to die because he’d need his tactician. Then, Lissa and Frederick would follow, and… well, everyone would be dead, and before we know it, we’d be an army of ghosts!"

Henry massaged the salve against the skin exposed through the torn cloth. It felt cool against Robin’s skin.

"Tomorrow," she said as the pain near her stomach began to fade into a dull burning. Her other wounds were calling out to her now. She groaned. Footsteps were drawing nearer.

"Tomorrow we’ll go for that walk," she finished.

Henry moved his hand away from her stomach and brought it to rest against her torn cloak sleeve. He looked like he was about to say something, lips slightly parted, but he only looked at her until Lissa was behind them, her shadow falling over them both.

"Robin, you’re hurt!" she said.

Robin nodded slowly as the rest of the army gathered around her. Henry was gone, probably having relegated himself to the back of the crowd.

She closed her eyes again and let her friends tend to her injuries.

 

***

 

Robin opened her eyes to pitch black. It came back to her in hazy vignettes. The attack, trying to reach Chrom, and then Henry. What had he been doing over there, anyways? Her strategy had placed him near the back, by Chrom. Not towards the southeast, where she had been.

Robin grimaced. Could there ever be a perfect strategy? They hadn’t suffered any losses of life yet, and she would never allow it. Every plan, every move they made, it had to be infallible.

Yet she had found herself trapped and on the brink of death. 

"I was waiting for you to wake up." That was unmistakably Henry’s voice, somewhere in the darkness to her right. "Were you dreaming, Robin? What did you see? The world of the dead, maybe?"

He laughed to himself and Robin blinked, barely able to make out any sort of silhouette in the dark. She felt a hand on hers, Henry’s fingers tightening around her own.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked. His voice was lower now, and though she could not see him, Robin could feel his figure leaning in, close to her own. "Lissa said you were hurt really badly, but even I could tell that much with all the blood."

He wasn’t laughing anymore. She sucked in a breath and looked down at their hands, a murky, dark shadow in the night.

"I’m better now," she said, looking back up at him. She wanted to ask him to light a candle, so that she could see properly.

So that she could see _him_.

"You were worried," she said. 

"Of course I was!" he said. "It would be awful to lose you, ahaha! We wouldn’t be able to go on our strolls anymore."

"Are you still up for that?" she asked. "I could use a bit of exercise."

"I don’t think you’re all healed up just yet," he said.

"I don’t hurt," she said. "I’m fine."

She slid her legs off of the edge of the bed and Henry snapped his fingers. 

A flame danced along his fingertips. His face lit up, orange light dancing across his smile, shadows playing hide and seek against his eyes. 

Robin stared at him and he grinned right back at her. He offered her his hand and she took it, getting to her feet. A dull pain burned against her right thigh and she grimaced.

"See? You aren’t feeling better yet!" Henry said, extinguishing the fire magic and helping Robin lean against his wiry frame.

"I’m fine," she said. "I always look forward to our walks."

The moon was full and the wind was nothing more than an early spring breeze. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she leaned into the thick fabric of Henry’s cloak for warmth.

"I hope the scenery isn’t getting predictable at this point," he said. 

"That’s ridiculous," Robin said. "Wherever you go, I’ll follow… It’s always a pleasure, Henry."

They walked in silence, the tall grass muffling their footsteps. Henry’s were soft and deliberate. Robin’s were slower, uneven. They watched the fireflies dance under the thick green of the old trees, slowing down as per Robin’s requests.

"They’re just like us," she said. "All of us, twinkling with light, wandering in the dark."

"The dark is a lovely place to be," Henry said.

"So long as nobody gets hurt."

"You, most importantly."

She looked at him and he kept his gaze fixed on the fireflies.

"I need you the most," he said, and they started to walk again.

She waited for his punchline as they walked, but the conversation moved on, however slowly. They examined mushrooms and lingered by the brook. Henry led her across a field, telling her about Mustafa and his peaches. She spotted gravestones in the distance.

"I guess they’ll be happy to see me after I die!" he said, barking out a laugh at the end.

Robin looked at him. The moonlight brushed over his soft features. She couldn’t see a speck of sadness on them, not a crease of worry or regret or anger.

"And me?" she asked, whispering into his cloak. Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

"You?" 

"I wouldn’t want you to die," he said, motioning to the gravestones littered across the dry field. "But everyone’s gonna die sooner or later, so I can’t help it, really."

She was quiet. "When you put it that way…"

"I want to be alive with you," he said. "And dead too, whenever the time comes for that stuff. Not yet, though. You really scared me back there. If I hadn’t followed you, you would’ve been in the ground by now!"

"Why did you follow me?" she asked. "That wasn’t part of the plan."

"I was worried," he said, and his brow creased, ever so slightly, as he said that. "If you die, how are we going to keep hanging out together? I want to go on more walks with you, silly."

"Me too," she said. 

Henry lowered her gently into the grass and settled down beside her.

"Every day," he said. "For the rest of forever, even when we’re both sleeping with the fishes."

Robin turned away, focusing on a random gravestone. "It is very relaxing."

"And this?" he asked, and she felt her hand on his again. "Is it nice next to me?"

She swallowed, the dull pain in her leg throbbing slightly, slowly but surely becoming fainter. She looked back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It is wonderful," she said.

"The special kind of wonderful?" he asked, rustling against her. "The ' _I love you_ ' kind of special?"

"Yes," she said, so quickly. 

He pecked her forehead and laid down in the grass, laughing at the cloudless sky. Robin had barely processed the kiss when he grabbed her arms and laid her down next to him. 

She stared up at the stars and then turned to face him.

"Even a graveyard is lovely with you," she said.

He snickered. "I think graveyards are especially lovely with me. And you’re lovely too, but not in the same way."

She clasped his hand and squeezed, feeling his fingers against hers.

"What kind of lovely?" she asked. She hardly heard herself over the sound of her heart.

He brought a hand to her cheek, trailed along the skin slowly, in patterns. 

"The best kind," he said. "The kind I want to spend forever with."

He pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth.

"The alive kind," he said, and she laughed and kissed him again, and again, and again.

"Is this the last one?" he asked as she kissed his cheek, her eyes closed.

"Never," she said against his skin.

The sun streamed over the gravestones and warmed the grass as Henry and Robin lay there, tangled in each others arms, breath in their lungs and love in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my commissions info on star--gal at tumblr dot com, link in the description and also on the desktop page, or contact me in the comments for my email :)


End file.
